


(I found) home in your arms

by sansaswildlinglover



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, R Plus L Equals J, but they don't know that yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansaswildlinglover/pseuds/sansaswildlinglover
Summary: Their bodies meld together as if they were made for each other. He pours his love and devotion into every kiss, touch and stroke, and he finally feels home again. He never expected to find it in his sister’s arms, but he should have seen from the start that this was the inescapable destination of the path he chose.





	(I found) home in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of the first chapter of an old fic, with minor tweaks.
> 
> It started out as a drabble, and then I decided to turn it into a multi-chapter story, but part of me alway kept thinking it should have remained a oneshot. Hence the repost!

Jon should have seen it coming from the moment Sansa leapt into his arms at Castle Black. They’ve taken their home back now, and they spend most of their waking hours together. They talk and laugh, they argue and shout at one another and he’s never felt more alive.

He holds her and kisses her temple when she wakes up screaming during the night, haunted by her monsters. She soothes him and brushes his damp hair from his brow when he imagines he’s slipping back into the abyss.

One night they cross the line and he knows there’s no going back. A sudden encounter of skin on skin, a whisper of hot breath behind an ear and suddenly his lips are tasting her mouth, and they inevitably move on to every other inch of her skin.

Their bodies meld together as if they were made for each other. He pours his love and devotion into every kiss, touch and stroke, and he finally feels home again. He never expected to find it in his sister’s arms, but he should have seen from the start that this was the inescapable destination of the path he chose.

When he’s lying next to her after, head pillowed on her breasts, and shared bliss has momentarily torn down all the walls they’ve built, whispered declarations and promises are made.

In the cold grey light of dawn the guilt catches up with him. He doesn’t need to go in person, but he decides it’s for the best now.

When he informs her, she tries to be cold, but things quickly start heating up and before he knows, it’s happening again and they pretend he’ll never have to leave.

When he slips from her furs under the cover of darkness, he convinces himself he has no other choice.

He says goodbye to her on the gallery surrounding the courtyard.

“You promised to protect me,” she accuses him.

 _No one can protect you, me least of all_. “I am,” he assures her. He can see how close she comes to rolling her eyes at him.

He reminds her to take moon tea. She doesn’t respond.

“Someone has to go,” he tries again.

“It shouldn’t be you.”

Her tone makes him flinch, and ice settles in his stomach, but he knows she’s hurt. He's hurt her. “It’s our best chance.”

She agrees, she’s told him so before, but she won’t admit that now.

 _I’ll miss you._  “I’ll be back soon, I prom-”

“Don’t!” she warns him, fire in her eyes. “I can’t allow myself to hope.”

There’s so much more he would like to say, but he’ll never be able to find the words, so he simply kisses her forehead and hopes she knows.

When he’s mounted his horse, he twists around in the saddle one last time, lifting his arm in a cautious wave. Her face is set in a stony mask when he offers her a wary smile and behind her Littlefinger is leaning against the railing, a smirk playing around his lips.

He turns away and sighs, his heart already aching for the home he’s about to leave.


End file.
